


[授翻·闪蜂] 玩具（拆卸）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※摘要：闪电的三个人格都喜欢在他的小汽车人俘虏身上施加什么样的玩具呢？





	[授翻·闪蜂] 玩具（拆卸）

**Author's Note:**

> 原文作者：SirGhirahim  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972194
> 
> ※警告：大量dirty talk, Rape/non-con，体型差

Icy看着大黄蜂难耐地扭动着，咬住自己的嘴唇试图止住呻吟。他的伺服装置被绑在背甲后，使机体弯曲成一个色情的姿态，让他看起来更加容易被侵犯。今天Icy决定使用他最喜欢的玩具——一根长长的粉色振动棒。  
大黄蜂战栗起来，接口里传出的震动把快感传送到全身。今晚闪电决定用他珍藏的小玩意儿们玩弄他，这意味着他的接口和嘴巴都将受到可怕的虐待。  
“多可爱。”Icy说，他转动着振动棒让小俘虏发出更多呻吟，“我这就要拆了你。”说着他把大黄蜂拉向自己膝边，输出管磨蹭着对方的嘴唇：“张开。”当大黄蜂表现出抗拒时Icy捏住他的双颊迫使他敞开喉咙，没费一点力气就捅进了他的摄食管。  
“噢！就是这样，Sweet bug。”Icy嘶声说。  
大黄蜂不想感受到任何快感，可这不是他能控制的，振动棒和喉咙里的管子快要把他折磨疯了。当过载迫近时大黄蜂大声呜咽，最终他浑身颤抖着把交换液射在了闪电腿上。  
Icy感受到了他的过载，不过直到他也射出来之前是不会让大黄蜂好过的。没过多久他就闷哼一声，抖动着机体把液体尽数灌进大黄蜂摄食管深处。  
大黄蜂被迫咽下那些冰冷的液体时感到油箱里一阵绞痛，他用几乎呛到自己的方式地大口吞咽了三次才吸收掉大部分液体，不过仍有一些顺着他的下巴流了下来。  
在度过了过载的余韵后Icy把输出管从大黄蜂口中抽出来。他把小汽车人按倒，关闭玩具拔出来。  
“刚刚真是太棒了。”Icy微微气喘着说。  
紧接着，熟悉的面甲切换声传进大黄蜂的接收器，现在他面对的是Hothead红通通的面甲了。  
Hothead抓起自己最爱的玩具对大黄蜂咧嘴大笑：“准备好求着我把你干到爽上天了吗，汽车人小淫虫？”他的语调不无羞辱之意，他正拿着他最爱的紫色仿真输出管，它异常粗大，上面布满疙瘩和尖钉状凸点。他扒开大黄蜂的双腿强行塞入玩具，毫不顾忌大黄蜂的感受。  
当仿真管子一路操开他的对接管道并直接大开大合地进出时大黄蜂痛得哀嚎起来：“好痛！”  
“闭嘴！你明明很喜欢，小婊子，我知道你喜欢！”Hothead讥笑道。他继续侵犯大黄蜂的接口并握住他的左胯以便施力。残酷的虐待接连不断，大黄蜂得不到任何机会喘息。  
由于刚刚过载，接口还敏感着，玩具上的疙瘩和凸点简直是火上浇油。它们蹭过每个敏感点，带来前所未有的致命快感，让大黄蜂再也无法压抑发声器里传出的淫靡声音。  
“听听你发出的甜美的叫声！”Hothead抚慰着自己坚挺的输出管说，“我真想就这么把你拆到下线为止！”  
他突然意识到大黄蜂快要过载了，便快速拔出玩具。小汽车人不满地叹息，当他已经摸到了过载的边缘时刺激却戛然而止，这带来的空虚几乎令他痛苦。  
Hothead把玩具扔到一边，他把大黄蜂后挡板朝上搁在自己大腿上，输出管贯穿接口横冲直撞。  
滚烫的液体灌进体内时大黄蜂嚎叫着越过顶点。他们都用了几分钟让呼呼直转的散热扇冷却，Hothead把大黄蜂从自己的铁棒上卸了下来，他看着过剩的一些交换液从大黄蜂的接口里流出来，然后切换至Random。  
“天呐，天呐！多诱人的景色~”Random大笑着拍下一张照片，接着把大黄蜂翻转过来让他面对着自己。  
Random抓来他即将施加在大黄蜂身上的‘刑具’——连接与电池相连的两个小金属制夹钳和一根细细的金属棒，可以向任何触碰的地方传输电流。他把小钳子夹在大黄蜂的接口保护叶片上，然后缓缓将金属棒插入输出管顶端的小口。  
大黄蜂竭尽全力一动不动，然而那根金属棒给他带来的刺激让他忍不住扭动机体。他清楚Random按下开关后会发生什么，当开关真的打开时强烈的电流瞬间让他抽搐了起来。  
“感觉很棒吧，小蜜蜂？”Random问。他按下另一个开关让震动增强了一点，看着被束缚住的大黄蜂拱起机体试图在稀薄的空气中找到某种摩擦的慰藉。Random伸出他毛骨悚然的长舌头开始舔舐大黄蜂的小输出管。  
大黄蜂不清楚Random是如何忍受电流穿过自己的舌头的，话说回来，这可是Random，他的行为从来没合理过。接口里空无一物，苦不堪言，让他饥渴地想要刺激。至少振动棒和假管子可以盛满他的内部，压抑淫靡的欲望，而不像现在。  
“怎么了，小蜜蜂？感觉有点空荡荡？”Random说。  
“是……是。”大黄蜂用呜咽声回答。  
“别担心，我会把你填满，满到爆炸！”Random兴致昂扬地回答，他毫不犹豫地释放输出管并插入大黄蜂的甬道，一路摧枯拉朽，听着俘虏黏糊糊的呻吟令他身心愉悦。他提起大黄蜂放到自己腿甲上，打开了电流开关。  
“啊！”大黄蜂尖叫，他开始有节奏地主动在Random的输出管上动了起来。  
霸天虎松开他，向后仰靠着欣赏这出表演。他第三次也是最后一次按下电流开关迫使大黄蜂动得更快。“就是这样，小蜂蜂~用力吞我的管子！”  
大黄蜂的过载又推进了，但是插在他输出管中的该死的铁棒阻止着他释放。“我——我不能承受更多了！”  
“你当然能小蜜蜂~”Random回答，“你能用接口承受我的整根输出管。”  
“我需要过载！”小汽车人的回答更加急促了。  
“真巧我也是~”Random戏谑地说，他轻轻抓住金属棒的一端并缓慢地拉动，与此同时另一只手攥着大黄蜂的输出管底部让它保持固定。大黄蜂可以清晰地感受到随着Random抽离细棒时过载的压力也在慢慢释放，随即他又把它插回原位，将压力原封不动地还给他。大黄蜂知道这是Random的恶趣味，所以他能做得只有毫无怨言地持续乘骑他的输出管。  
Random重复了几遍插入与拔出的恶作剧，直到他看见大黄蜂的管子开始流出液体。伴随一个大大的坏笑，他猛力拉出金属棒并射进了大黄蜂的接口里。  
大黄蜂在叫喊中过载了，他精疲力竭地倒在Random的胸甲上。电流仍在他的接口内外流窜，让他机体痉挛，无法进入充电。Random怜悯地关掉电源，看着自己的俘虏光镜缓缓熄灭陷入休眠，然后抽出输出管，卸下金属钳子。  
Random切换回了Icy，他为大黄蜂做了全身清理。完成这一切后他便离开屋子，寻找一些能量块充能。

【END】  
P.S.原文中闪电对大黄蜂的昵称：Icy - Sweet bug，Hothead - Auto-slut，Random - Honey bee


End file.
